The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for installing a vibrating device and, more particularly, to a clip system for installing a vibrating device in a box spring mattress, futon or other similar bed systems.
The known methods of installing a vibrating device inside a box spring mattress have become ineffective due to changes in the design of the support springs in the box spring mattress. Prior to the changes in the design of box spring mattresses, the support springs were coil shaped. This coil design allowed a user of a vibrating device, with four circular posts, to simply screw the device housing into the coil design via the circular posts.
Presently, typical box spring mattresses are made with a series of parallel lattice wires in conjunction with spring coils to create a lattice within the box spring mattress. These parallel wires prevent the insertion of the vibration device in the spring coils due to different spacing widths in the various grid systems. Furthermore, other bed systems, such as a futon bed, have supporting frames with parallel boards. These parallel boards prevent the installation of the vibrating device for the reasons set forth above.
Therefore, what is needed is an assembly to enable the user to attach the vibrating device to the lattice arrangement of any type of box spring mattress or similar bed system.